Prologue/Fall back
(Der'kal space) The Enterprise is firing quantum phasers at Der'kal fighters destroying them as Der'kal frigates shoot at the ship hitting its dorsal shields causing them to flicker. (Main engineering) Damage control team to deck 19, Mr. Adams reroute power to the shields Commander Lefler says as she's working at the middle computer screen. He looks at her. Working on it Commander, Ensign start making changes to starboard EPS conduit on decks 22 and 24 to the shield generators Lieutenant Adams says as he hands the padd to the young officer. Engineering I need more power to the shields now Captain Martin says over the com system. Working on it Captain Commander Lelfer says as she's working on the engineering console. (Main bridge, red alert) Shields are down to 25% Captain Lieutenant McCabe says as he looks at the tactical console. The ship shakes hard again as the Der'kal ships shoot at the flagship. Then McCabe smiles. We've got that extra power Captain shields are at 45% Lieutenant McCabe says as he looks at the tactical read out. Then Captain Martin thinks. Order the fleet to withdraw since we're taking most of the fire we'll provide cover for them Captain Martin says as he looks at Lieutenant McCabe then at Lieutenant Johansson. (Der'kal space) The Federation fleet retreats from the starbase as the Der'kal forces starts shooting at the ships. (USS Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) Sir the Enterprise has ordered a retreat Commander Madden says as he looks at Captain Kira. Lieutenant Wellington, retreat from the battle, full impulse, engage says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Wellington. Aye, sir, engaging impulse engines Lieutenant Wellington says as she inputs the commands into the helm console. (Der'kal space) The Enterprise is leading the fleet to safety then a Der'kal fighter punched through the shields and caused an explosion. (Main bridge, red alert) Captain Martin falls to the floor as a shower of sparks erupts from the ceiling. Medical emergency, main bridge Commander Y'Nar says as she tapped her combadge. (Main engineering) Sparks send Commander Lelfer to the ground as well. Medical emergency, main engineering Ensign Hayes says as he tapped his combadge. (Der'kal space) The Enterprise is taking hits as the Intrepid and a Klingon attack cruiser show up and destroy the frigates. (Main bridge, red alert) Report Commander Y'Nar says as she looks at Lieutenant Sito. She looks at her console. Its the Intrepid and a Klingon Vor'cha class attack cruiser Lieutenant Sito says as she looks at her console. Then the console beeps. We're being hailed by Captain Kira Lieutenant Sito says as she looks at her console. Y'Nar nods at her and she brings up the hail. Yes, Captain Kira Commander Y'Nar says as she looks at the main viewer. Shouldn't we be at warp, we can't take much more of this says Typhuss on the viewscreen. We're jumping to warp now to our staging grounds in sector 889 Commander Y'Nar says as she looks at the viewer. Typhuss nods. (Der'kal command ship) The enemy vessels are retreating I'm recalling our ships and in due time we will destroy the Federation once and for all Miranda says as she looks at Cole and General Lan'kar. Cole holds Phoebe close as she smiles evilly at her brother and friends being beaten back.